Episode 3302 (5th November 2002)
Plot Gloria is upbeat predicting future opinion polls after Ledbetter has been discredited. As they reach Farrers Barn, Gloria reveals she purposely forgot her keys to test Eric's lock picking skills. Mack gives them a few tips, but doesn't notice how intently Eric is listening. Eric sports his burglar outfit and has made his way to the town hall, he is nervous as he spots a security guard. Adrenaline fuelled he flexes several credit cards outside Ledbetter's office and manages to get in without being caught. But he gets a fright once in the office as his mobile rings, it is Gloria checking up on his progress. Suddenly there's a key turning in the door. Eric ducks out of sight and narrowly misses being seen by the cleaner, but as she exits he creeps out and comes across the documents he needs to ruin Ledbetter evidence that he has invested heavily in the land fill that is bound to cause public uproar. Syd is winding Scott up about how attractive Zoe is and that he should try to make a pass at her. Hiding his anxiety Scott bites back insisting Zoe is a lesbian. Zoe is glad to be back at work, as at one time she thought she would never be able to again, due to her illness. At Home Farm as she prepares to go on her rounds, Scott is shocked but relieved to see a leaflet about adoption on the table. On her rounds Zoe meets her first obstacle, as she cannot treat a pregnant sheep because she is pregnant herself and there is a risk of catching toxoplasmosis, which could damage her own baby. Zoe is resentful that she can't help the sheep, as the baby is getting in the way of her life. Scott is guilt stricken as it is apparent that Zoe is suffering because of the pregnancy. A brooding Cain watches Angie greet Syd as he arrives at the Reynolds. He takes his anger out on Sam but Latisha is quick to defend him. Syd questions Angie about her previous relationship with Cain. She is taken aback and plays the relationship down, wondering why Syd is curious. But Cain has been acting strangely and it has not gone unnoticed by Syd. The crowds gather in The Woolpack in anticipation of the calendar launch. Ryan asks Louise if she has considered modelling, she politely declines sensing Ray's jealousy. Cast Regular cast *Gloria Pollard - Janice McKenzie *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ray Mullan - Seamus Gubbins Guest cast *Mr Skip - Dave Dutton *Guard - Bill Armstrong *Ryan Leader - Daniel Pope Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes